Amor x Accidente
by MarieliiThaZ
Summary: El estaba amargado por un fracaso amoroso...ella estaba huyendo de su familia...el queria protegerla...ella queria curarle el corazon. el destino los une en un amor x accidente
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR POR ACCIDENTE **

CAPITULO 1

Eran ya casi las 10 de la noche y acababa de salir un auto ultimo modelo de aquel estacionamiento, iba tan veloz que cualquiera que lo viera ((¬.¬ si es que puede llegar a verlo por la velocidad)) pensaría que era perseguido por el mismísimo diablo.

Maldición…- sencillamente no podía creerlo, todo había marchado muy bien, y casia penas había llegado a esa casa para pasar unas vacaciones¿es acaso tanto pedir un momento de tranquilidad?, pero no, tenia que él llamar para estropearlo todo, enzima a EXIGIRLE! Que le de una explicación del por su comportamiento, él ya era mayor de edad. Además era el menos indicado para reclamarle algo.

Ryoma Echizen, un exitoso empresario, presidente de la prestigiosa empresa "ECHIZEN CORPORACION" estaba de vacaciones en Japón, Había estado trabajado mucho desde aquella ves, desde que ella.…

Se había refugiado en el trabajo, día y noche, casi ni siquiera dormía, eso le afecto mucho, pero le ayudo bastante a salir adelante, y casi sin ayuda de nadie.

Hacia 4 años que no se tomaba unas vacaciones, también desde hace 4 años que no dejaba de pensar en ella, de su repentina desaparición, en esos cuatro años, ya solo quedaban recuerdos, amargos recuerdos.

Había ido a Japón, su tierra natal, buscando tranquilidad, paz, y poder encontrarse a si mismo, su mejor amigo Momoshiro Takeshi, su amigo desde hace mas de 10 años, le convenció que se tomara unas vacaciones, estaba con mucho estrés y tenia que ordenar su cabeza. Además allá nadie lo reconocería, pues las influencias de su empresa no llegaban a Japón, se especializo más en América y Europa, no Asia, en Asia. Pasaría visitar a sus antiguos compañeros y amigos del instituto Seigaku.

Su madre había muerto, desde hacía más de 7 años. Dejándolo a el con 21 años y a su padre viudo.

…..

Todo había estado bien, ya llevaba una semana allí, pero justo hoy tenia que haber pasado eso.

Esa día se había levantado con muchos ánimos, había ido a algunas canchas de tenis a practicar un poco, luego había vuelto a su casa en las tarde, todo había estado bien, había cenado muy bien y cuando fue a descansar un poco a su sala, viendo televisión, fue cuando comenzó todo….

Había sonado el teléfono y contesto, cuando escucho la voz de su padre, maldijo por haber contestado el teléfono, su papá, le exigía una explicación del por que había terminado con su prometida, por que si todo había estado bien e incluso ya habían puesto una fecha para la boda, por que! Su padre no tenia bada que cuestionar, él ya era mayor de edad, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, y el por que lo hace es su problema, eso fue lo que mas indigno a su padre, y corto el teléfono queriendo matarlo, lo había puesto de muy mal humor…

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta en su auto, pero mientras iba saliendo, le entraron los demonios, se acordó de todo lo que su padre le hizo, lo que desde hace poco se enterado, lo habían sido su padre y ella.

Él la había querido, le había dado todo lo que le había pedido, le había dado su corazón, pero ella lo defraudo…

Desde hace meses se habai enterado de la verdad, Desde ese entonces la con su padre cambio mucho, ya nada era lo mismo. No podía encontrar respuesta a lo que hizo, no encontraba razón alguna. Desde que lo supo, se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente era su padre, de lo que realmente era o había sido ella, había estado tan equivocado, tan ciego por el dolor que al culpable de todo eso lo tenia en las narices, cuando lo supo, tuvo ganas de matarlo, lo había hecho sufrir, a su propio hijo, el la había buscado, el lo sabía, por que ellos habían…

lo único que saco en ese tiempo, esa escasa semana es que ella no lo había querido, si lo hubiera hecho no se habría ido, no lo habría hecho lo que hizo.

No, de nada serviría recordarla, de nada, solo para atormentarse, solo para eso

Ya eran casi las 11:30 de la noche y sabia que tenia que regresar a su departamento, tuvo ganas de ir a un bar que estaba cerca, pero, si no se refugio en aquello cuando estaba devastado, no tenia por que hacerlo ahora, no, claro que no.

Estaba muy cerca de su casa y cuando ya estaba bajando la velocidad, algo se cruza en su camino y choca con él.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

capitulo 2 

Había salido huyendo de aquel apartamento, no quería que nadie la encontrara, que nadie le hiciera mas daño de lo que la habían hecho, ya no quería saber nada de aquello que se decían ser su familia, no quería saber nada de aquel que decía que era su padre , aquel hombre que siempre le había hecho daño, que la había, la había…..

No, no tenia por que pensar en ese maldito, no, nada.

Y los recuerdos volvieron…… aquel dia, hace como 4 años, cuando apenas acababa de cumplir 18 años, ese mismo dia, el que debia ser el mas felis de su vida, se combiertio en el mas oscuro y doloroso, lo que escucho aquel dia, se quedaria impregnado en su mente por el resto de la eternidad…

Se habia levantado muy contenta, ese dia cumplia 18 años, sin lugar a dudas era el dia mas felis de su vida, o almenos eso queria….

Sakuno Ryusaki, es una hermosa chica, tenia el pelo rojiso y sus ojos igualmente, tenia un muy buen cuerpo, no era tan menuda media 1.70 m. recian habia acabado la reparatoria y estaba ya por ingresar a la universidad, Vivia en londres, a las afuras para ser mas presiso, en una enorme mansión, algo avbio, ya que era la unica hija de nada mas ni nada menos que del presidente y dueño una de las empresa mas influyentes en europa, la famosa empresa de diseño de "Empresas Ryusaki" su niñez no habia sido como la de todos los niños normales, ella habia sufrido al igual que cualquier adulto que es odiado por un ser querido, si nunca habia recibido del que se decia su padre , Takako Ryusaki, amor, nunca habia recibido el afecto que todo niño anhelaba, nunca habia recibido un abrazo paternal, su "madre", simple le dijeron que habia muerto cuando ella era muy niñla y no lo lograba recordar.

Por que nunca habia recibido el cariño de padre, simple, por que la odia, la odiaba porque….

Nunca lograria perdonarlo, nunca perdonaria que el le haya hecho eso, nunca.

Ese dia, como ya se decia, estuvo muy activa, preparando todo, para que asi su padre no la regañara y que por fin le diera aunque sea una palabra de aliento o de afecto.

Muy triste recordo que desde que tenia memoria, habia deseado y pedido a dios que su padre la quiera, talves ese dia habia llegado, legalmente quedaba como ya adulta a partir de los 18 y ese día talves su papa se digne a siquiera darle un abrazo.

Habia hecho un gran trabajo.

Ya habia anochecido y los invitados estaba a punto de llegar, el gran salon estaba muy bien adornado de color crema y melon, combinados los dos, las mesas estaba muy bien distribuidas y los 

mozos, vestidos de negro y blando, igual que las mesera con un bonito vestido de color negro con un delantal blanco.

Una hora mas tarde los invitados hiban llegando poco a poco y ella ya casi estaba lista.

media hora después ya todos los invitados ya habia llegado; la fiesta ya habia llegado; todos los invitados eran de la mas alta sociedad; su padre le habia presentado a esta cuando apenas habia cumplido los dieciséis años; ilusamente; penso que ese dia podria decirle que almenos estaba orgulloso de ella; hizo la mejor de sus presentaciones; todo era perfecto; todos sus invitados lo habia elogiado a Takako, por tener una hija prácticamente perfecta, el solo habia asentido y poco después se habia olvidado el tema y habian hablado de negocios, a ella tambien le habia elogiado, pero en su interior lo unico que habia deseado era que almenos su padre le dijera que estaba orgulloso de ella, pero no lo hizo, para él ella no existia, era cualquier otra persona, solo hablaba de ella con sus invitados mas importantes, prácticamente la usaba solo para poder entretenerlos.

Ya hacía la medianoche vio como su padre iba hacia su despacho, el la habia evitado en toda la velada y realmente estaba muy furiosa con él, nunca se habia enfrentado a él, pero hoy lo haria, hoy le diria que en todo sus 18 años había sido muy infeliz, que al menos deseaba un poco de cariño por parte de él, que almenos le dijera, te quiero o estoy orgulloso de ti, queria que le hablara de su madre, que le dijera como era.

A causa de su belleza, siempre llamaba la atención de todos, especialmente de los del sexo opuesto, llamaba demasiado la atención de la especie masculina, asi que habian muchas que la tenian envidia, la especie femenina, ademas de todo ella era muy alegre, feliz, siempre sonreia, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en su interior, pero a causa de la envidia que le tenia, no tenia muchos amigos, solo uno, su amigo de la infancia, aunque su padre nunca lo habia autorizado, ella era amiga del hijo de una de las sirvientas, se llamaba Eiji kikumaru, era muy imperativo, siempre andaba haciendo algo, era como un niño pequeño, pero siempe andaba contento, siempre sonreia, a pesar de todo, a pesar de cuando murio su padre , siempre sonreia, se hicieron amigos cuando ella apenas tenia 7 años, y cuando lo conocio rapido se hiceron amigos, el carácter de Eiji siempre influyo en Sakuno, cuando andaba triste era él el que le hacia soneir, mas que amigos eran como hermanos.

Siempre habia invitado a Eiji a la fiesta pero por causa de su padre no pudo hacerlo, cuando se entero de que era amigo de un "pobre", le regaño muchisimo y la encerro en su habiracion por mucho tiempo, no salia casi para nada, ni para comer, siempre le servian en su habitación. Cuando el castigo termino, se entero de que habia ubicado a la madre de Eiji en una de sus casas en America, su padre habia alejado al unico amigo que habia tenido…..

Siguió a su padre hacia su despacho, cuando iba a tocar escucho que su padre hablaba con alguien y por lo visto estaba enojado, como dicen algunos, la curiosidad mato al gato, pues eso paso, pero lo que mato fue su corazon, lo hizo añicos con lo que escucho.

Su padre estaba dicendole a su por lo visto amigo, que no podia querer a esa niña, que no, por que por su culpa habia muerto ….

ademas de todo por que ella era……

Cuando escucho eso, muchas lagrimas se le aplomaron en sus ojos y no pudiedo detenerlas se le salieron de los ojos, y sofocando un sollozo se fue corriendo de alli y subio a su habitación, ahogando un grito en con su almohada, lloro todo lo que pudo por varios minutos, al fin entendia por que la odiaba, por que no podia quererla, ahora entendia todo, entedia su falta de afecto y por fin entendio que solo la habia utilizado para……..

Pensando en lo que hiba a ser, preparo una maleta, no mucha ropa y algunas cosas mas, no queriendo levantar sospechas, salio por la puerta tracera y se fue de alli, en su cama habia dejado una nota:

"_ya no puedo seguir aquí, ya no, por eso me voy, me as lastimado mucho "padre", he sido muy infeliz a tu lado, ahora que soy mayor de edad no te necesito, ya no, podre ser libre, quedate con todo. Adios . Sakuno"_

Takako la habia destruido, completamente, en camino hacia un hotel se fue llorando, paso la noche en uno no lujoso, uno normal, donde sabia que en caso de que Takako la buscara no la iba a encontrara, sobre el dinero no se preocupaba, ese mismo dia habia hecho una cuenta bancaria poniendo todos su ahorros, si aunque ella habia sido o sea muy rica , aunque tuviera dinero, habia aprendido a ahorrar, eso le enseño Eiji.

Después de dos dias, salio hacia las afuras de londres, no queria dejar ninguna pista, asi estuvo andando unos 2 meses, durante ese tiempo, habia notado que su desaparición hizo noticia, ja, seguro para que la empresa de su padre tuviera mas empleo.

Después de unos meses después, exactamente 3 mas, decidio valerse por si misma, ir a un nuevo pais, donde nadie la conociera, donde nadie supiera quien era ella, decidio ir hacia japon, las influencias no habian llegado en su totalidad a Asia y asi ella podria reorganizar y vivir una vidad propia, uhna vida donde seria ella la protagonista, tomo un avion y se fue.

En todo caso, almenos daba gracias que Takako le haya hecho estudiar muchos idiomas, y es que sabia habla y escrbir muy bien lo que es español, ovbiamente ingles, japones e italiano.

Habia llegado con muy poco dinero, en su cuenta bancaria ya no quedaba mucho, le quedaba justo como para 5 meses de supervivencia, tendria que conseguir trabajo.

En caso de que algo suceda o que su "padre" logre encontrarla , decidio cmbiar un poco su apariencia, lo malo era que ella era un símbolo en la feminas, trato de vestirde como un chico, no queria llamar la atención a nadie y vestido como chico nadie la reconoceria, usaba pantalones unas talla mas grandes de lo que solia usar, de varon, camisa de este mismo, trataba de ocultar un poco sus curbas y asi lo hizo, ahora lo unico que faltaba era conseguir trabajo.

Consiguió un pequeño apartamento y después de eso, estuvo tratando de conseguir trabajo, poco mas de un mes de búsqueda, le vino uno, una empresa estaba buscando a personal de servicio, para limpieza y buscaban exactamente a varones, bueno algo era algo no, asi que decidio ir, luego de una hora de espera por fin pudo entrar a la entrevista, tenian que limpiar unos edificios, bueno ella no era muy experta en ello, pero aun asi lo acepto.

Asi paso casi 2 años.

Después de ese tiempo, no supo nada hacerca de Takako, y ella siempre usaba gorras para sostener su largo cabello, pantalones ancho y camisas iguales, se vendaba su pecho para que asi no se note mucho. Nadie en todo ese tiempo se habia dado cuenta, ademas ella no hizo muchos amigos, se mantenia a la raya.

Todo ese tiempo, ella sola se ganaba su dinero, aprendio lo difícil que es la vida y que no todo en la vida es dinero, no tenia amigos y se sentia sola, el unico consuelo era su tierno gatito que lo habia encontrado bagando por alli, lo habia puesto de nombre karupin.

Asi paso luego 2 años mas, y siempre trabajaba en distintas cosas, pero en el actual era profesor particular de idiomas, sus vecinas tenian hijos e hijas que necesitaban clases de ingles y una ves una de ellas, especialmente la mas parlanchina y chismosa, lo habia escuchado hablar ingles a la perfeccion con un americano que necesitaba ayuda, tambien sabian que hablado español por lo mismo, y eso le hizo mucha fama, desde hacia mas o menos 6 mese que trabajaba en ello y se sentia muy a gusto.

Pero hacia solo unos dias, se habia enterado de la llegada de un gran empresario al pais, el presidente de la empresas Ryusaki, muy asustada ella entro en la desesperación, y supo que el no habia ido por ir, o por un negosio, supo que la habia encontrado.

Y no estaba equivocada, unos días después se dio cuenta que alguien siempre la seguia, y ella nunca se había dado cuenta, no ella no se podía quedar allí mucho tiempo. Después del trabajo decidió irse de allí, Fue a su apartamento buscando sus cosas y su gato, eran cerca de 11:00 de la noche y cuando estaba por Salir, vio hacia abajo(( se me olvido decirle que su apartamento estaba en el 3 piso)) había una limosina y de ella salio !nada mas ni nada menos que él, no ella no podía permitir que él la regresara, no!

Muy astuta, salio por las escaleras de primeros auxilios y llegando a la puerta trasera salio por detrás de la calle, y serian algo de 11:30 cuando estaba cruzando una calle corriendo cuando de pronto vio que un auto se acerca hacia ella, da un frenazo y lo único que siente es un golpe en su cabeza y después solo escucho como su gato aullaba en sus brazos protegido y todo oscuro……………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

¡Dios! ¡Que había hecho! "has atropellado a alguien - idiota" maldición, ¡maldita conciencia! Es cierto que estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero nunca haría daño a nadie, al menos ha alguien inocente, ¡Dios! Por todos los santos había MATADO a alguien.

no espera, aun no se si lo he matado- se tomo su tiempo, salio del coche y fue a ver, caminando lentamente, lo que había ocurrido, rogando internamente que no fuera lo que él creí, se estaba acercado, cuando de pronto oyó algo, sonaba como a un …. ¿maullido? Dios, tambien había atropellado a un gato?.

Cuando de pronto, por sus debajo de las llantas de su lujoso jaguar, sale un gato, y se empieza a restregar en sus pies.

Dejando a un lado el gato, camina lentamente, no quería ver a alguien muerto, ¡no quería!, poco a poco se fue acercando a

La parte delantera de su coche, cuando de pronto ve lo que mas temia, un cuerpo ¡un cuerpo humano! Y posiblemente ¡un cuerpo humano muerto!

No podía creer en la suerte que tenia, o mejor dicho mala suerte.

Se hacerco rápidamente hacia el cuerpo que tenia delante suyo.

El cuerpo parecía de un muchacho, un muchacho particularmente raro, una gorra mantenia oculta su cabellera, ropas un poco anchas para su gusto, pero en fin.

Lo ladeo un poco y …

¡Santo Dios! O es que se estaba volviendo loco o este chico tenia cara de chica, y de una muy bonita! - " No Ryoma Echizen, "- miviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como depsejandose –" lo que a ocurrido es que estas un poco shokeado y estas viendo cosas"- además, dijo para si, este es un chico, a pesar de llevar ropas demasiado anchas, no se le notaba lo que debería llevar una mujer, las curvas que ellas tenían, si debía ser su imaginación..

Mientras estaba pensando en eso, poco a poco el "chico" desconocido fue despertando.

Rápidamente presto atención, parecía que no había sido para tanto, si se estaba despertando …

Un poco desorientado y sin saber que decir, ayudo un poco a levantarse al misterioso chico con el que había chocado.

Ey chico! Estas bien?, te duele algo?... te fracturaste algo?.. las piernas?...las manos?

Mmmh…

A ver, creo que será mejor que te lleve al hospital- comenso a levantarlo, cuando de pronto el "chico" se agarra fuertemente de su brazo

No! Porfavor a un hos..hospital no!

Vaya si que era misterioso este chico, cualquiera en su lugar exigiría que se les llevara directamente al hospital, este chico si que era un misterio.

Pero… prácticamente te e atropellado… tienes que ir a un hospital- en su voz había un matiz de orden mas que otra cosa.

No, porfavor a un hospital no… tengo que escapar…- esto ultimo lo dijo como un susurro que ni Ryoma puedo escuchar- lo siento tengo que irme… no puedo estar aquí- quiso levantarse aun tomandose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el coche que tenia a su costado, pero aun asi, sus fuerzas aun no habían llegado completamente.

Bien chico- dijo Ryoma en un tono que no aceptaba protestas- si no quieres ir a un hospital está bien, pero al menos entra un rato al coche para que descanses, aun no tienes fuerzas suficientes como para pararte- diciendo esto toma al chico en brazos y se lo lleva al asiento delantero de su coche , no tenia idea del porque se portaba tan amablemente con el chico ( si claro ¬.¬ si eso es ser amable, espero no ver su faceta gruñona XD) no lo seria con nadie, pero sencillamente con este chico asta le salía natural-"no no no, estoy pensando tonterías" se reprocho asi mismo.

Rodeo el coche y entro al asiendo del volante, se giro a ver al chico, parecía un poco mas relajado, y se veía que solo había unos rasguños en su rostro, y un golpe que ya se estaba haciendo mas visible en el lado derecho de la sien, eso le preocupo.

Chico estas seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital- en su voz se reconocia un matiz de peocupacion, al menos después de todo ya se le había pasado un poco el shock de haber atropellado a alguien- ese golpe que tienes en el lado derecho de la sien me preocupa.

Al ver que el chico solamente negaba lanzo un suspiro y volvió la vista a su acompañante, aun tenia los ojos cerrados y se seguía sobando un poco la cabeza, debía tener al menos 19 años, y esto si es que era, por que parecía de menor edad, la verdad, por algunos mechones que se le salía de la gorra, que milagrosamente no se callo y tampoco se lo sacaba, se daba cuenta que su cabello era rojizo, muy rojizo, tenia la cara ovalada, un poco afeminada podría decirse, una nariz respingona y… Dios unos labios…- no se decía, volviendo a menear su cabeza de un lado a otro, parcia que aun quedaba un poco de trauma, no podía pensar eso, se sintió horrorizado, no podía pensar que un chico… que un chico tenia labios… labios que se apetecía… NO! – se empezó a decir a si mismo, "creo que tengo que ir al psicólogo, este si que es un trauma" por que el era un hombre, y un hombre no podía pensar eso de otro hombre no?... o si?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el chico le estaba hablando …

Ey! Señor- moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro- está bien.

Y todo para Ryoma cambio, todo cambio, cuando volteo al que lo estaba llamando y pudo ver… pudo ver aquellos ojos… aquellos ojos que se grabo como fuego en su mente… aquellos ojos que lo sorprendieron realmente muchísimo…aquellos ojos de que supo que se enamoro…

Aquellos ojos…

Ojos rojizos…como el vino…

...y un vino muy.....apetecible......

…………………………………………………


End file.
